Play Your Cards Right
by NayNayRivergron
Summary: Quinn decides to visit Santana for Spring break. What will happen when things heat up between the two? Will their friends accept the pair? SMUT. Romance/Humor/Drama. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Quinn's POV_

_I watched her as she glanced up at the stars, and how the light from the street lamps had revealed only half of her face. I loved how her long brown hair dropped over her shoulders as she leaned up against the side of my car, humming a song that I couldn't identity. It was so easy to just get lost in her deep brown eyes, that were now strained and glassy. I could tell she was holding back tears. She looked at me and made a shy smile. Even though we were a little tipsy, we were sober enough to talk._

_"You know Q, when we first met, I knew right away that you were special. That you, Brittany, and I were going to be best friends and rule the world together. But you weren't just special in general, you were special... to me. You could say I had a little... crush on you... but whatever.. my point is that I believe in you and i know you're gonna be big one day.." she said as she looked back up to the stars._  
_Hearing her warm words, I smiled. But one phrase stuck out. "You could say I had a little crush on you.." _

_" Santana, what do you mean you when you say you had a crush on me?" I asked. Santana always made it clear that we were just friends, even after what happened on Valentine's day. She even left the hotel, barely saying goodbye. I guessed she was still getting over Brittany and she wasn't ready for anything serious. I wasn't either, I mean what happened that night was just a fun little experiment, or so that was what I told myself every time the memory popped into my mind._

_" Like when a boy has a crush on girl. But instead its a girl liking another girl." Santana answered._

_" San, I'm not stupid, I know what a crush is. Why didn't you just tell m..." I tried to finish but she cut me off._

_"Tell you? Tell you what? That I had the hots for you while you were head over heels for Finn, then knocked up with Puck's baby? Your life revolved around boys. If I had told you...you would have just laughed and given me a lecture about.. like religion..or whatever. Or worse, you could of told the whole school about me and... and.. god knows what would have happened. You saw what they did to Lady Hummel!" _

_Santana snapped stumbling over her words as the tears burst from her eyes. I remembered this Santana, the one that cried hysterically and was so vulnerable._

_"You don't know that! You weren't the only one who was confused Santana! God, you always assumed the worse of things. And you did it because you were scared of what others would think of you."_

_She just shook her head, "No, that's not true."_

_"I know you Santana, and there's no denying that whatever I just said wasn't true!" I didn't know why I got so angry. It was the probably the alcohol in my system kicking in. It was just so frustrating hearing her make accusations based on only her opinion. _

_There was a long silence. _

_I sighed and stretched my arms out. I calmed down and scooted closer towards her, only to receive a cold glare from her. I didn't care. Instead I wrapped my arms around and held her tightly. She was stiff for a moment, but she relaxed and let her head rest on my shoulder. _

_"Quinn.." Santana said so silently that I almost didn't hear it._

_"Yes San?" I responded calmly._

_"You remember Valentine's day?" Santana questioned and turned her head towards me._

_"Its kinda hard to forget a night like that." I responded and chuckled. _

_"I wasn't really that drunk you know.." Santana said nonchalantly. She didn't know the effects of her words had on me. _

_"Why are telling me this San?"_

_"I just thought you should know." Santana paused then opened her mouth again. "That night, I didn't agree to sleep with because of what happened with Britt, I did it because I wanted to. And when I told you that if we had any regrets, that I was so drunk that I wouldn't remember what happened in the morning, I lied. I'm not a light weight like you Q. The morning after, I remembered basically everything. I woke up pretty early that morning and not to be a creep.. but I even watched you sleep for a little." Santana paused again, this time she exhaled a stuttered breathe. She seemed nervous and her body was shivering. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it back, like she was contemplating if she should reveal her thought to me._

_I pulled her closer and rubbed her arms to give warmth. "Santana you know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is. It won't change the way I see you as a person."_

_"How do you see me?" she asked shyly, trying not to make eye contact._

_I thought about it for a moment. "Well I think you are a beautiful, talented, and smart woman. Who isn't afraid to state her opinion and won't let anyone get in her way." I said confidently._

_"Thanks... now tell me the bad things." She looked up at me and our eyes met. She didn't dare to look away. Her expression was soft and pleading, and her eyes were red from crying. She looked like one of those sad puppies from those really long commercials that asked you to donate to their fondation. I didn't want to tell her because I feared it would hurt her feelings. She looked so fragile and I didn't want her to break._

_"Tell me Quinn." her voice was more powerful , but not too harsh that she was demanding an answer._

_I let a out a big breath and started. "You're always hiding behind this mask. You never let people see the real you. On the outside, you're this big tough girl who can handle anything, and you want people to think that your insult everyone else around to feel better about yourself. But when they fire back and you can't handle it.. you.. break. You break and scatter into a million pieces. Luckly you've had people who care deeply about you - like Brittany - their to put you back together help you get back on track. That mask you have, its cold and and mean. People are scared of you because they see your mask, not the real you. At McKinley, it was the worst. You walked around terrorizing everyone in your path. The only time you took your mask off was when you were with Brittany. At first I didn't get why, but when I put the pieces together, I understood. You loved her. You loved her and she loved you back. And that was the only time the real you came out. Sometimes I think that the real you would come out when we hung out at your house, and we would watch movies and play with each others hair, and just relax." _

_Santana didn't respond. She just stood there in my arms, staring at me as I talked. I looked at her to see her reaction towards my words. She was calm and understanding, she kind of looked she was in a trance. I could see the tiny hint of hurt in her eyes, that made me die on the inside. _

_"Are you okay Santana?" _

_She snapped back into reality and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Umm... thanks for being honest." She said._

_"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" I asked._

_"Well.. I mean.. never mind it was stupid anyway._

_"_  
_"Santana." I said with demanding voice._

_Santana sighed. "I left the hotel that morning quickly because... I have feelings for you Quinn." At her words, my heart did a three cartwheels and a back flip. "And when that night you said it was just an experiment, I knew you didn't like me like that. I feared that we would talk about in the morning and you would say something bad that would hurt, so I didn't give you the chance to. I know, I know, you're probably thinking that it was a stupid idea because you would have found me and eventually we would talk about it. But like you said, I was scared. I couldn't lose you too."_

_"Santana, you don't have to be scared. I do like you like that. I didn't do anything about it because I thought you were still in love Brittany. I did want to talk in the morning, but not because I didn't like you or that I regretted that night." _

_Santana smiled._

_I looked away. "And maybe I kinda want it to happen again." I mumbled to myself. _

_"Really?" Santana's eyes lit up and a devilish smirk spread across her face. _

_Shit! She heard me. My face turned bright red with embarrassment and my body began to heat up. "What.. No..I mean.. if you want to its fine.. but if not.. cool, fine by me too." I said stumbling over my words. Great Fabray, real smooth. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was enjoying this._

Quinn tried to pull away, but Santana held on tightly.

"You're not going anywhere Fabray."

"Santana let me go!" Quinn yelled as Santana hands shifted and started to tickle Quinn's hips. Quinn's laughs were loud and infectious. It got to a point where Santana had pinned Quinn against the side of her car.

Santana stopped but did not release Quinn from the position they were. Quinn;s laughter died done and they were standing there, pressed up against each other.

With her hands on Quinn's hips, Santana slowly moved them under the hem of Quinn's white blouse. Quinn gasped jumped at the sudden coldness. She looked into Santana's eyes. The playfulness and joy in them had changed to want and pure lust.  
Santana did not give Quinn to respond to her actions. She closed the gap between their bodies and pressed her lips against Quinn's. She deepened the kiss while her hands roamed all over the blonde's body.

The kiss ended shortly and Santana pulled away from Quinn. A whine emitted from the back of Quinn's throat.

Santana started to walk to the passenger side of the car. "Play your cards right Fabray, and maybe you'll get what you want." Santana said as she opened the car door with a playful smirk on her face.

Quinn's heart was racing._ What just happened?_

She jumped into the car and quickly sped back to Santana's college campus. She was glad she decided to visit Santana over Spring break, the parties were great, but she wasn't there for booze. She was there for Santana.

_I guess Santana wouldn't mind me staying with for a while._


	2. Chapter 2

A groan emitted from Santana's throat as she awoke with a soaring headache. She laid there until her blurred vision returned to its normal state. Her bare body was pressed up against Quinn's, basically spooning the blonde. She peeked under the covers._ Nice ass F_abray.

She slowly moved from her position in the bed and sat up, careful not to wake the other girl up. The blonde shifted at the sudden loss of heat, but she was too hungover to care.

_Where the hell are my clothes?_ Santana thought as she scanned her dorm room. She tried hard to recall where Quinn had thrown them last night. She looked toward the door. _There they are._ Her clothes laid in a scattered pile.

She swiftly climbed out of her bed and stumbled to get her clothes. She tied up her into a messy ponytail and went into the bathroom to get some aspirins and grabbed a water bottle out of her cheer bag. They weren't for her. Quinn was going to need them as soon as she was able to get. She knew Quinn was awake, but like always, the girl couldn't get even if she wanted to. Quinn is the lightest weight there is in the world, besides Rachel Berry.

Santana placed the aspirins and bottle on her side drawer. Before she walked back into the bathroom to take a shower, she leaned over and pressed her lips gently against the rim of Quinn's ear. "If only you'd join me." she whispered, getting Quinn to moan in response. She smirked and walked off.

Quinn's POV

_Last night was amazing. But right now, it feels like a bells are ringing in my head. I didn't even dare to open my eyes. the sunlight would burn them anyway. I was naked and in need of warmth. I curled up closer into her. I was all cozy until I felt the bed shift and the warmness leave behind my body. My body ached, but it wasn't because of the alcohol, obviously. We went for more than round two last night. Last Night... fucking amazing. But all goods things have a downside, especially sex. I could hear Santana walked around the room, opening cabinets and rustling through bags. I heard a little thud from the little table in front of me. Aspirins.. Santana knew me so well. I could hear her inch closer towards me. "If only you'd join me." She whispered into my ear. Her lips grazed along the length of my eat. I couldn't help but moan. She just walked off. Damn, that woman drives me nuts. _

_I heard the water turn on and the muffled singing from the shower. I tried my best to sit up as I grabbed the aspirins and water bottle. I quickly knocked them back into my mouth and took a sip of water. I could taste the lipstick left on bottle as I drank. It made me think of having her lips on mine._

_I set the bottle down and heard the water turn off. Shortly after, Santana walked out with soaking wet.. that got me excited.. with a towel on.. huge girl boner kill. She turned towards me and jumped a little, with a startled expression on her face. Her expression changed quickly. It was soft and calm. "Hey." She said simply, without looking away. "Morning." I responded. _

_"Feelin' any better." _

_"God no. My head hurts and my body aches!" I said as slump back into the bed._

_She just chuckled and search for clean clothes to wear. "Hey! You don't get to laugh. You did this to me!" I whined and grabbed a pillow to throw at her. I missed horribly._

_"Yeah, well I don't ever recall you ever being that drunk. I mean you seem to like it from the way you were screaming my name!" Santana joked._  
_"Oh Santana, more..more..more! Oh my god San I'm gonna.. uhhahuhh!" Santana mimicked and laughed._

_My cheeks grew red from embarrassment. I turned away from her and pulled the covers over my head. I buried myself into the blankets._

"Ohh Quinny, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Santana said as she walked over to the bed and sat down. Quinn, who was still underneath the blankets, scooched away from Santana.

"Go away." Quinn said.

"No." Santana replied simply

Quinn groaned and sprung out from under the blankets. She sat up, her headache was still there.

_Damn she looks so hot even when she's hung over and her hair is a mess._ Santana thought, licking her lips then biting her bottom one. Quinn looked at her, confused for a moment, but quickly recognized that look on Santana's face. The blonde smirked. Santana looked away, she hated it how Quinn had this effect on her. She got up and went to find clothes again. She was still in her towel.

"Santana.." Quinn called

"You need to take a shower Q." Santana said as she shifted through the drawers.

Quinn moved out of the bed walked over to Santana. She wraped her arms around the other girl's waist from behind. She pulled the brunette close.

"Take a shower with me." Quinn pleaded as trailed sloppy kisses along the side of Santana's neck.

Santana moaned and tilted her head to give Quinn better access. "But I already took a shower."

"Well... we'll just have to find a way to get you dirty again." Quinn whispered into Santana ear as she guided the brunette towards the bed. She snaked her hands over Santana's. She lifted them, making Santana lose grip from the her towel.

* * *

So I was thinking if I should take this to the next level. But I didn't want to if you guys were uncomfortable with me writing some smut for Quinntana. Let me know reviews if I should keep going!


	3. Chapter 3

So I just wanted to say that Santana and Quinn aren't dating.. yet. But they both know they like one another. They just haven't put a label on anything yet. Also I wanted to know what other couples you guys would like to see make a cameo. And there will be smut in this chapter so... enjoy. :)

* * *

It was the third day of their ten day long Spring break and the campus was quiet. The majority of students had gone home. Santana's parents were busy with work and Quinn just plain didn't want to go home. It was depressing to be in the presence of the Fabray household. Her mother drank too much, her father had left, and her sister was too busy with her own life too care. It was nice to just be with someone who she felt was her real family, Santana. Even with their ups and downs, Santana was there for Quinn, like a caring sister Frannie never was. She loved Santana like she was her sister. Sometimes she thought she loved Santana in others ways too. And with all that had happened, maybe she had a chance with the brunette. But she feared that Santana would reject her, so she decided to take things slow.

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and Quinn was sitting on Santana's desk as the other girl sat in the chair in front of it. They sat their in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Santana began to hum quietly. Quinn sighed and slightly swayed back and forth to the rhythm of Santana's song.

"Lets go out." Quinn implied.

Santana looked up. "Where?"

"Anywhere." Quinn answered.

Santana stood up from the chair. She ran her hands through her hair turned away from Quinn.

"I think there's fair near the campus. I think should be open today. It's Friday right?" Santana asked as she turned back towards Quinn.

Quinn tried to recall what day it was. Thursday. "Actually it's Thursday."

"Oh nevermind then. The fair's closed Mondays through Thursday." Santana said as her head sank forward. She stood there for a second then, her head shot up. "Wanna go swimming?" Santana asked with a playful smirk.

Quinn grinned. "I'd love to."

Santana walked over to her drawer and pulled out two bikinis. A black set and a pink set. Santana handed Quinn the pink set. She recognized this particular bikini. "Wait this is mine. Why do you have it?"

"Oh I must have forgotten to give it back to you along time ago. Brittany told me to give it back to you a week after last time we all went swimming together at her house. She told that she found Lord Tubbington wearing it by the pool."

Quinn chuckled. She missed Brittany and Lord Tubbington. Santana always thought Lord Tubbington hated her. She had told them once that she knew Brittany and Quinn had trained Tubbs to hate her. They just laughed at her. Truth is, Lord Tubbington loved the three girls. Santana just didn't see it. Every time he tried to sit on Santana, he would jump onto her and she would think he was trying to maul her.

* * *

They found their way to the pool and set their towels down on the poolside chairs.

"I'm going to tan." Santana said as she plopped down on her chair. She put her sunglasses on and relaxed.

"You're not going to swim with me?" Quinn asked with a saddened expression.

"Nope, but it doesn't mean I won't enjoy seeing your body, all sexy and wet." Santana replied emphasizing the two last adjectives.

Quinn chewed on her bottom lips, her eyes fixed on Santana's lips. Santana's voice was like pure sex by itself. Santana noticed Quinn staring, she knew she would.

"Quinn, honey." Santana called in a sweet yet mocking voice.

"Hmm." Quinn snapped out of the trance Santana had indirectly put her in.

"Aren't you going to go swimming or are you just going to stare at me for the rest of the day, I mean I know I'm hot but.." Santana teased but Quinn cut her off.

"I was going to swim... but I now I'm thinking of doing something else.." Quinn said in a low as she walked and leaned forward toward Santana.

Quinn pressed her lips softly against Santana's, then pulled away.

"Then do it."

Quinn smirked and stepped away from the brunette. "Oh no, not here. Maybe if you'd join for a swim, I'd do it. But you seem to be too busy tanning so maybe another time then." Quinn pouted and pretended to sigh. She walked away and dived into pool.

_Uggh, why does she do this to me._ Santana got up from her spot on the chair walked towards the pool. She dipped her toe into the pool to test the water when the other girl suddenly emerged and pulled her in.

Quinn reached the surface first, followed by Santana. " You bitch!" Santana yelled.

"Ohh shut up." Quinn said playfully. She latched her arm around the brunette's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss by increasing her pace and slipping her tongue into Santana's mouth. The two fought for dominance but Quinn would not let the other girl win. Soft moans from the back of Santana's throat escaped as Quinn's hand roamed all over her body. Quinn's hand found its way under Santana's bikini top. Her fingers grazed over the other girl's nipple, making it hard instantly. Her other hand did the same thing to the other. Santana's chest rose and her breaths began to hitch. Santana's lip pulled away "Uhh.. Quinn.. more.. please." Santana pleaded. The blonde snaked her right hand down the Santana's abdomen, making her tremble. Her fingers ghost the hem of Santana's bikini bottom. Santana's eyelid fluttered at the feeling. "Quinn.. please." Santana begged. "Please, what Santana?" Quinn's hand slipped under the fabric and cupped the other girl's sex. "Uggh, Q please.. just.. don't make me say." Santana whined, she started to grind her hips roughly against Quinn's hand, in desperate need of more friction. "But I want to hear you say it." Quinn implied. "Fuck Q.. please..just. fuck me." Santana yelped almost crying in frustration. "Hmm, what was that?" "Quinn..please fuck me! god just stop teas.. .." Before Santana could finish Quinn plunged two fingers into Santana entrance. She started to pump in and out of her furiously. Santana wrapped her legs Quinn's started to grind, practically riding Quinn's fingers. The blonde began to place sloppy kiss on the side of Santana neck. By now Santana was right at the edge, just waiting to fall over. Quinn stood there, with Santana limbs wrapped up around as she rode the blonde's fingers. "Mmm, Quinn.. fuck..fuck fuck fuck fuck..uhhah!" Santana yelped at the top of her lungs as strong waves of pleasure soar through her body. Santana stopped moving but Quinn still stood, pumping her fingers rigorously in and out of Santana as she overcame her orgasm. Santana dropped her head, heavily panting next to Quinn's ear. Quinn slowed the pace of her fingers, now that Santana had calmed down. She pulled out her fingers and raised her left that had been grasping the small of Santana's back. Santana had unhooked her legs and was now standing, her body pressed up against Quinn's. Her arms were still hooked around the other girl's neck. Quinn placed hands over Santana's ass, and gave it a gentle squeeze, making her gasped at the feeling. Quinn smirked "You're so fucking beautiful Santana." Santana showed a shy smile.

"What is it with you and and water. Is it like a major turn on or something?"

Quinn smiled. She pulled Santana in for a kiss. It was slow and filled with passion. Santana's lips were soft and skilled. She tasted like strawberries, which was odd because Quinn had never seen Santana eat a single strawberry.. ever.

Quinn pulled a way. She looked deeply into Santana. "I like you Santana, a lot. I don't care about other people. Just you. I.. love you." Quinn emptied her heart out to Santana, and now she was waiting for her reaction.

Santana's eyes widen for a second, and then they softened. She placed her hand against Quinn's cheek and her thumb slowly brushed her jaw. "I love you too." Santana's eyes watered with joyful tears. "I love you." she said planted soft kisses all over Quinn's jaw line.

Quinn's heart might have as well been in the Olympics because it was doing handstands and fucking round offs. She had definitely played her cards right.

* * *

So how did you guys like this chapter. Any suggestions? I'd love to hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To make up for it, here is chapter four. Tell me what you think in the reviews and don't forget to follow/favorite this fanfic. It really means a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashback - A day before spring break

Quinn contemplated what she would say to Santana as she waited nervously in her seat. It was about a 6 hour flight, so it was enough time to think. This could go two ways. Either Santana would be happy to see Quinn, or not. She definitely hoped that the brunette would be she thought about all the ways this trip could go horribly wrong, she was starting to regret boarding the plane.

She just had so many questions floating around in her head. She had to talk to Santana. After Valentine's day, the texts and phone calls the two shared became scarce. When they did communicate, Santana would excuse herself from the conversation, once she sensed the slightest sign of Quinn trying to ask her about that night. So Quinn decided to confront the brunette face to face. She booked a flight to Kentucky for spring break to settle things with Santana.

She decided to look at pictures on her phone to pass the time. Sleep was the last thing she needed right now. She wanted to see that face again. Those beautiful brown eyes and that sly smile. It didn't occur to her before, but there was an obvious abundance of photos of her and Santana. As she flipped through the pictures on her phone, she grinned and let out small giggles at the goofy photos she had taken with the brunnete. She completely lost it when she saw a particular picture. She had never seen it before. It was a picture of Santana and herself sleeping on Brittany's bed. It showed her in her pajamas, on the bed, laying straight with her hair all messy and her head tilted to the side. The funny thing about the picture was that although Quinn was perfectly normal, Santana was a complete mess. Her hair was all over the place and she had passed out on top of Quinn. Santana's body was sprawled out on top of Quinn's, with her arms extended out to the sides of the bed, and her face violently burrowed in between Quinn's boobs. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked so cute. If anyone else were to see this, they would have assumed the two had just had sex.

Brittany was in the picture too. But only half of her face. She probably took it while the other two girls had passed out from the extensive drinking they had endured. The picture was blurry but there was no doubt about what Quinn saw in the picture. She looked closer. Where were her hands? Her eyes widen instantly. They were groping Santana's ass.

What the hell happened that night?

After visiting Santana, Quinn was going to have a little chat with Britt.

" Sorry to interrupt but I can't help but ask what you're laughing about?" the man seated next to Quinn asked. He was quite slender. He had a british accent that sounded familiar. His brown hair was slightly curly and his eyes were questionably green. Quinn had definitely seen him somewhere.

" Oh I was just going through photos on my phone." Quinn replied as she showed the man the screen of her phone, which still showed the photo of the drunk threesome. He had caught her off guard and she had forgotten about the photo's explicit content.

"That is quite a picture you have there."

Quinn showed a confused expression. She turned the phone towards her direction. oh god.

"Oh sorry, it's not what it looks like. hahah." Quinn's face flushed.

"That's alright. As you can see I'm not really complaining." The man grinned. He looked like he was in his mid- twenties.

"I'm Julian by the way."

"Quinn." Julian. that name rang a it hit her. It was him.

"Are you Julian Morris, as in the actor from Pretty Little Liars?" Quinn had to ask. She loved that show.

"Yes." Julian simply replied.

"I love that show."

"I'm glad you do. I use to think that the show only appealed to 14 year girls, and even then, I thought that our viewers just liked staring at our rather good-looking cast."

"Well aside from that, the show is great." Quinn was going to have to rub this in Santana's face. Santana had got her hooked on this show in the first place. She glance at her phone again. Whatever she did, her train of thought led her back to Santana.

"May I ask, is that girl your girlfriend?" Julian asked, pointing to the blonde's phone. He had noticed the way she looked at the photo.

"Oh, um, her no, god no. I mean, well it's complicated." She didn't really want to go into detail about her ambiguous relationship status between her and Santana. If they even had one.

"How so?" Julian asked. Quinn wanted to just get up and walk away from this guy. It didn't matter how famous he was. He could have been Obama and Quinn would have felt no differently towards him. But he was nice and his question seemed genuine, so she decided to share her conflicted emotions with him anyway.

"Well I like her. But I don't know if she likes me back, and it makes feel like I'm back in elementary school. I just want to have a mature conversation with her. But I just feel kind of anxious when I'm around her and I'm just.. you know that feeling. When you're kind of like.."

"Scared?" Julian offered.

Quinn took a hesitant breath. Was she really just scared of what Santana would say? It made sense. She wanted Santana's answer, but something always held her back from asking. It was fear. Fear of rejection, of losing a friend, of losing family. Yeah, Santana and her weren't so close now, but she knew if one of them was hurt, they had each other to reach out too. She felt like Santana was the only one who understood her, her breakdowns over certain things, and the walls she built up. It was like Santana had a secret passage way around her towering wall of insecurities.

"Uh, yeah.. you could say that." She had to accept the fact that she was indeed scared. But that shouldn't prevent her from confronting Santana.

"Well if I were you. I wouldn't be scared at all. And judging by that photo, she seems to fancy you."

"I don't think that photo is the best example. We were pretty drunk and that photo is of us passed out on my friend's bed. So I don't think it is something you can use to judge her feelings towards me."

"I didn't mean to offend you or your friend." Julian was sincere with his remark. " And aren't you a little under the legal drinking age to be getting bashed with your friends anyway?"

Oopsies.

"I guess I'm going to have to trust you not tell a soul, I mean for god sakes you're on Pretty Little Liars. I bet you can keep a secret."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Quinn and Julian shared a laugh before carrying on their conversation.

He turned towards her. "What your number?"

Quinn smiled. "Tell me yours first and maybe I'll give you mine."

"Okay, fine by me."

Quinn reached for her purse and grabbed a pen and her little tan notebook. She opened it to tear two pages out.

At that, he gave her his digits as she jot them down onto the paper. She folded it in half and placed it into her purse. She she wrote down her's, folded the paper, and handed it over to Julian. He gladly accepted and tucked it into his coat pocket.

"So what brings you to a place such as Kentucky?" Quinn asked.

"I have a some relatives who decided to reside there a few years ago. My cousin happens to attend the University of Louisville. I haven't seen them in a while, so I wanted to visit them while I have a break from the acting world. How about you? And don't tell me a girl like you is going to Kentucky for Spring Break because you want to have fun. There are many other places in the world that would be honored to have you at their parties."

"Thanks but I'm surprising my friend, you know the one in the photo. Her name is Santana and she actually attends the same university as your cousin."

"Really, well that means I might see you around campus."

"Maybe." Quinn didn't know what the future held so she wasn't making any promises.

"So you're going to tell her about your feelings?"

"Yes. I want to. I need to. Even if it means putting our friendship at risk. She has to know and I need an answer."

"An answer to what?"

"An answer to if she loves me or not." Quinn answered bluntly. Maybe it was just in the moment, but she was confident with her answer. Maybe she did love Santana, it felt a lot like it.

Julian just nodded. "Well if anything bad should happen, and I hope nothing does, you have my number."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Four hours left and Quinn spent it getting to know Julian. She had a feeling they were going to be great friends.

* * *

They plane landed and the two parted ways.

Quinn caught a taxi and was headed off to the university.

She arrived and got out of the taxi. She stood there to admire the place. It was nothing like she imagined. She thought it would be all hillbillies and teen moms roaming the place. As racist as it sound, you couldn't blame. She was raised in a strict Catholic household. Her family was as racist as it gets. Luckily, she was more liberal and she quickly took comfort to the environment around her.

The place was pleasant, clean, and pretty. Apart from the animalistic looks and hoots she had received from the wild males on campus, the people were fine.

She had made a mental note earlier in the cab of where Santana's dorm was located. Santana and her had sent each other a video revealing their dorms to each other and all the information needed to cover any questions they knew they would ask each other. They both did not have a roommate, they both got a private bathroom, and they both had a kitchen that fit one person. They were both blessed with decked out dorms. Basically the two had small apartments.

She made her way quickly down the third floor hall to dorm 3H.

She raised her fist to knock. **knock knock knock**

She waited a few seconds before hearing loud footsteps. Her heart was racing.

She could hear Santana's voice come from behind the door.

"Henry, you little prick. How many times do I have to tell your sorry ass! Leave me aloo..uh.. Quinn?" Santana was wearing super short jean booty shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was in a neat ponytail. She looked like a goddess.

Santana thought the same about the blonde as she took in the sight of Quinn, wearing a white blouse and short black skirt. She looked like a schoolgirl, with her hair in a half-up half-down do.

"Hey." was all Quinn could say.

"Hey.." Santana's voice softened.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd surprise you, you know... and stop by. See how things are going." God, she sounded like a desperate mom who missed her baby girl.

"Well you definitely surprised me." Santana replied. "Uhh, come in." Santana gestured with her hand as she stepped back to give Quinn space to walk in with her medium sized bag.

Quinn set her bag on the the floor and sat on the couch in the middle of the dorm. "Soo.. guess who I met today?"

"Who?"

"The actor who plays Wren on Pretty Little Liars."

Santana head tilted, and then her eyes lit up.

"You met Julian Morris?!" Santana's body shot up into the air.

"What happened? What did you guys do? Did you guys hook up. Oh god you jumped his bones. You totally jumped his british bones didn't you?" Santana plopped down onto the couch.

"No not at all S. I made it very clear I wasn't interested. But I did get his number. He's really nice and he's just a friend. We talked for like 5 hours. He? pretty cool, and really good at giving advice." Santana winced at the nickname Quinn used. The way it left her lips so naturally sent chills down the brunette's spine. But the other girl barely noticed. Santana shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Not interested?! Really Q. If I wasn't a capital L lesbian, I'd totally take a ride on his British sausage."

"That's disgusting Santana."

"What? It's not my fault. He basically gave you a free pass into the Mile high club and you turned it down. I certainly wouldn't have. I bet he throughout your whole conversation, he was eye fucking your hot ass every chance he got."

The last sentence really took Quinn by surprise. Santana probably noticed what she had let slip out by now.

There was a silent pause. Awkward.

"Soo.. who's this Henry guy you seem to hate?" Quinn didn't actually want to know. She didn't give a flying fuck about him.

"Oh him? He's just some douchebag who can't take a hint. I mean seriously I don't need another asshole thinking that he and his mediocre looks can change me back to "normal"."

"Ugh, hate those guys. You were right. Men are disgusting."

Santana's eyes began to roam all over the blonde's body. God why did she have to be so fucking sexy. Others saw her as little miss goody two shoes, but the blonde was anything but innocent. Santana knew who she really was.

Santana felt a wave of hotness jolt through her body. That girl could be dressed up as a nun and Santana would be turned on. I mean come on, dirty nun, so HOT. Especially if that nun was Quinn Fabray. But if Santana could choose what Quinn had to wear everyday, the blonde's birthday suit would definitely be her choice. Santana smirked lazily as she slowly undressed Quinn with her eyes. She licked her bottom lip.

Quinn sat there. With a "what the fuck" expression on her face.

"Santana?"

Santana snapped back into reality.

"Your such a pig." Quinn remarked playfully. It was true. Santana always complained about boys eyeing her goods, but she was no different.

"Oh please, you'd have to tie me and torture me before even getting me to think of you like that." Santana retorted. It hurt Quinn's feelings a bit, but knowing Santana, the blonde knew she didn't mean it. And if she didn't mean, it meant Santana was attracted to her. And if Santana was attracted to her, it meant she had a chance. And if.. Stop it Fabray your getting carried away.

" I will definitely keep that in mind." Quinn smirked.

Santana gave the blonde one of her famous eye rolls. She stood up from the couch and walked to the fridge. She needed a drink, walking away quickly so that Quinn could not see her blush. If she was going to spend the day with Quinn, she was going to need something strong.

"So what do you what to do today? Besides sit on my couch." She grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and two shot glasses out from her little cupboard. She walked back and placed the items on her coffee table.

There it was again, Quinn's "what the fuck" expression.

"Shots really Sanny? It's like 4:30. Are you insane?"

"Yes, we're doing shots, I might be a little insane, and you know I hate it when you call me that." Quinn was the only person who could call Santana "Sanny" without getting her ass beat. Not even Brittany could. It was something Quinn had reserved for herself a few years ago.

"Why, it's cute and I love calling you that, Sanny."

"First of all, I'm not cute. I am fucking drop dead gorgeous. Like smokin' hot and and in your face sexy."

"Adding to your list, cute is one of those things. You can't hide. What you just did there. Defending your hotness, now that was beyond cute... Sanny."

"Okay, just shut up and drink." Santana shoved the little cup into the blonde's hands.

Santana downed the shot of pure vodka first. Slightly wincing at the burning sensation in her throat.

Quinn followed. Downing it quickly and raising her hand in front of her mouth. She hadn't drank in a while. Even at Yale, she decided not to attend the parties on her campus, so she could focus more on her studies. The feeling was only bad for a moment. One shot was enough for herself, but if she remembered correctly, this was only the first of many.

* * *

They laughed hysterically at the air, slapping their knees with one hand and clutching their stomachs with the other. This is what four and a half hours of drinking did. Most people would be passed out by now, but the twosome held on, well Santana at least.

The two sat on the couch, both in a kneeling position. Quinn vision was slightly beginning to blur when her head moved. By now, her throat was far too numb to even register the burning of the alcohol. It was a miracle how long she had gone without puking or passing out. She laughed with, and at Santana as the other girl tried desperately not to spill the vodka. As the brunette struggled to fill the little glass, some of the liquid spilled all over the hand holding the cup. Her gaze met the blonde's, and their vigorous laughter died down.

Quinn eyed the latina's right hand as the girl licked it clean, then down the shot.

"Let's... d' body shots."

Santana cocked her eyebrow, then flashed a limp smirk. She stood up, trying not to puke all over the floor as she stumbled to the kitchen. After finding the salt, she looked for the lime. Once she got one, the brunette whipped out a knife. It probably wasn't the best time to be cutting things, but the thought of doing body shots with Quinn made all of her other concerns cease to exist. She rushed back to the couch, and set the the items down. They were back to their kneeling positions on the couch. Quinn scooched over towards Santana, combing her hair to the side. She tilted her neck, offering it to the latina. Santana was slightly stunned by the blonde's sudden boldness. She lowered her head down to meet the gap. She poked her tongue to moisten a small portion of skin, lingering a little longer then she should have. She didn't hear the blonde's quiet moan as her tongue made contact. She pulled away reluctantly and sprinkled a generous amount of salt on the wet part of Quinn's neck. She then grabbed a lime wedge and raised it to Quinn's lips, signaling her to open them. This was going to be fun.

She pour herself another helping of vodka. She ran her tongue along the length of Quinn's neck. The blonde groaned, biting down into the lime wedge.

Santana downed the shot of vodka. She smashed her lips violently against Quinn's. Instead of taking the lime with her lips, Santana sucked it dry, occasionally dipping her tongue out to graze along the other girl's lips. High pitch moans erupted from both of them.

Santana pulled away, lime in her mouth. Before she had the chance to laugh off he sexual tension, Quinn pushed down onto the arm of the couch, forcing her shirt up right under her breasts. She bent down to run her tongue all over the latina's bare abdomen, dipping between the creases of each divined muscle. Bending back up to retrieve the other materials needed, she made sure to pick the smallest lime wedge, hoping to taste more of the brunette then the lime itself. She grabbed the salt shaker sprinkled some dangerously low onto the latina's abs. Before diving in, the blonde replaced the dry lime with the one in her hand, and pour her self a shot of vodka.

She returned to her bent down position, and began to lap up thr salt. As her tongue wandered all over Santana's lower stomach, the brunnete raised her arms above her head, gripping the arm if the couch. Through her drunken haze, Santana manager to register the feeling of pleasure as Quinn continued to lick the girl's stomach, occasionally dipping her tongue under the hem of Santana's booty shorts. At the wet feeling, Santana bucked her hips up and her eyes rolled back into her head, earning a devilish smirk from the blonde. At that Santana pulled out the lime, so that it was slightly hovering over her lips.

"It's a body shot Q. Not a full on French kiss to my abs." Santana voice was breathy and her remark left her lips with a moan. She was signaling the blonde to move on with the rest of the body shot. In the back if her drunken head, she secretly just wanted to feel Quinn's lips back on hers. She placed the lime back into her mouth and placed her arm back, gripping the couch arm once more.

Quinn sat up and downed the shot quickly, before attacking Santana's lips. She dipped her tongue out, pushing the wedge deeper into Santana's mouth. The simple task quickly turned into a fiery kiss. The lime worked as an excuse for the two to battle each other's mouths for the duration of a few minutes. In that time, Quinn had worked her hand up Santana waist to cup both of Santana's large boobs. The blonde was straddling the other girl's hips as she grinded into her furiously. Santana's hands moved to Quinn's blonde locks, each hand tugging, pulling the blonde's face closer to hers, making the kiss harder and slightly painful.

Santana felt the blonde's hands leave her heaving chest and travel down her body. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or if Quinn actually wanted this. It was best if she ended whatever was happening before they did something they would regret. Knowing Quinn, the girl would not take kindly to what she was about to do.

"Mmm... Q." Santana moved her hand to grasp Quinn's. She stopped the blonde's hands from traveling down any further.

Quinn pouted and let out a whine. "What? Don't you want this?"

Quinn looked for Santana's eyes. She wanted this, it seemed like Santana did too, so why was she protesting.

"You're drunk. I don't think we should do this. We'll probably regret it anyway in the morning..." Before she couldn't finish, Quinn backed off of her. The blonde felt the pain in her chest. There it was, the rejection. She didn't say anything but by her expression was like an open book.

Quinn tried to stand up. Her mind said "Sure you can stand up." but her body was like "Haha bitch nope you fallin'." She fumbled back, only for a pair of fit tan arms to catch her.

"Don't. Just don't touch me!" The blonde pushed Santana.

"Quinn.." Santana pleaded.

"Just.." Quinn held her arms up. She grabbed what she thought were her keys and stumbled to the door. She struggled to open it at first, but it eventually gave way. Once it did, she was out.

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Santana ran out after her, not even thinking to grab a jacket. All she did was slip on the nearest pair of sandals.

She followed the blonde down the hall and flight of stairs. To her surprise, she was sobering a bit. Her vision was a little blurry, but compared to before, it was much better.

They were in the the parking lot. Quinn pressed the button on the car key. She quickly found the car. Then it hit her.

"Fuck!" It was Santana's car. She remembered that she took a cab here. Oh well, she got in the car anyway. Santana was right behind though, and stealthily hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Where are you going?"

Quinn started the car and began to drive. "As far away from you as possible."

"But I'm in the car with you."

"Then get out!"

"It's my car!"

Quinn sighed. She did not think this through, at all. But she continued to drive. They were about five minutes away from the campus now.

"You're insane Fabray. I didn't even do anything and now your basically stealing my car."

I didn't even do anything.. That made Quinn snap.

"You used me!"

"I didn't use you.."

"Yes you did. You used me because Brittany didn't want you anymore. I was just another chick for you to screw."

Santana eyes fell to her hands, that were clamped together in her lap. It wasn't true, but Santana didn't want to say so. Saying it wasn't meant that she had to explain to Quinn why she did. The way Quinn said things made Santana's chest ached with pain. It killed her to know that she had caused the blonde to think that.

Quinn herself was starting to regret what she had said. She glanced over to see Santana, just in time to see the single tear drop onto the brunette's hand.

"Pull over."

"Santa..."

"I said pull over." Quinn could hear Santana's voice break from trying to hold in her tears.

She obliged and pulled over, parking right in front of the sidewalk of a park.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4

Quinn stirred in the bed

Santana's right. Something about water really turns me on. That, and bacon.

After what happened in the pool, we went back to her dorm. It was like she had the energy of a cheetah, running a sex marathon. From the her door, to her kitchen counter, to her couch, and finally the shower. She wouldn't stop, not that Quinn wanted her too.

As the blonde remembered the exact ways Santana had taken her, a pool of wetness began to dampen her panties. She let out a soft moan.

Santana on the other hand was sitting next to the blonde, admiring the naked sight in front of her. Once the blonde began to stir and moan, she took it to her advantage.

She reached her right arm out and stroked Quinn's cheek. Her hand began to travel down the other girl's chest. Her goal was to seduce the blonde until she eventually woke up, and if Quinn didn't wake up, she was fine with that too. Her hand traveled down to Quinn's abdomen. She began to lightly trace circles along each defined muscle. The blonde back arched up slightly, responding to her touch. Yet she still remained asleep.

"Fuck, Fabray. Wake up." Santana whispered harshly. At that, Quinn's arm shot up, slapping Santana across the face. There was a high-pitched gasp and then dead silence. Quinn stirred again, this time her eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, looking over to the Latina. "Hmm, what happened to you?"

Santana gave Quinn a cold glare, her right cheek bright red. "Well, I was about to fuck you in your sleep, but you decided it would be more fun to just attack me." Santana pointed to her face at the last part.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. But you know about my reflexes." Quinn simply replied and turned away from Santana on her side. She grinned, knowing Santana was going to burst at any second.

Santana's jawed dropped open. "You're sorry? That's it? What the hell Q! Look at what you did to my beautiful face!"

Quinn sat up. She faced towards Santana and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was furious as both girls battled each other for dominance. Having all that anger built up within herself, Santana won. She lifted her hands up to tug on the blond locks that ever so effortlessly draped over Quinn's shoulders. Quinn's hands gripped the other girl's hips, leaving light nail marks.

Quinn pulled away, receiving a whimper from Santana. "I'm going to take shower. Join me?"

"No. I'm still mad at you." Santana folded her arms over her bare chest.

"Fine." Quinn climbed out the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Your lost though!" She shouted before she opened the shower door and stepped in.

* * *

Once she finished her fairly short shower, she turned the water off."Shit." Quinn looked around the bathroom for a towel. She decided to just walk out and grab one, it's not like Santana would mind. "Hey Sanny, got any clean towels?" Quinn stood in front of the bed, her skin glistening from the water.

Santana raised her finger in front of her mouth, signaling Quinn to be quiet. She pointed to the phone in her hand.

"Was that Quinn?" The voice came from the phone. Shit. Brittany. Quinn cupped her mouth.

Santana raised her empty hand the to her face. "Uhh, yeah Britt. That was Quinn." She bit her lip.

"Oh, what's she doing there. Isn't she in New Heaven?"

"It's New Haven. And she's here because.." Santana looked up to Quinn. What do I say? she mouthed to the blonde. Quinn shrugged. I don't know.

"We're spending Spring Break together." Santana managed, hoping Brittany would leave it at that.

"Ok. That's great. It's been a long time since I've seen you two get along. So about what I said earlier, why don't you bring Quinn. We can all hang out, just like old times!"

"Uhh, sure B. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Great! Can't wait. See ya' soon Sanny. Bye." Brittany's voice was filled with excitement. Both Santana and Quinn flinched when the dancer called the brunette "Sanny".

"Bye Brittany." Santana pressed "End Call" and set the phone down. She looked up from it, she didn't realize Quinn's lack of clothing until now.

She pointed to the top drawer of her dresser. "Towels are there."

Quinn nodded. Santana couldn't help but stare as the blonde's hips swayed as she walked away.

"So what was that all about?"

"Britts just told me that she and Pillow Lips broke up yesterday. And to cope, she asked me to spend the rest of Spring Break with her. That's why she said to bring you along. She wants us all to hang out."

Quinn wrapped the towel around her body. She turned to Santana. "Just like old times huh," she quoted. She bit her bottom lip.

Santana nodded hesitantly. "Just like old times."


End file.
